The 8th Member
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: What if there was another member of the Justice League, but he hides himself. And only Batman and J'onn knows who he is, so far. Moreover, he wasn't any normal human, alien, or meta human. He's a true mythical creature. A vampire.


**The 8th Member**

Summary:

What if there was another member of the Justice League, but he hides himself. And only Batman and J'onn knows who he is, so far. Moreover, he wasn't any normal human, alien, or meta human. He's a true mythical creature. A vampire.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League, or Twilight.**

* * *

**Twilight, Fictional?**

"Alright class, these are the last notes of the week, and next week is your Unit 7 Test of chapters 26, 27, and 28, then the week after that is your final exam."

Once I announced that, everyone in the class began to groan.

"Now, now, I took the same boring tests when I was your age, so now it's time for you guys to get the same treatment!" I told them and they laughed at what I said.

Seeing them in a good mood, we started on the notes. "Okay, get your packets out," I ordered them and I hear papers ruffled as I lit the sideshow of power point notes on the board.

I clamped my hands together as I stood next to board and began to speak. "Alright. So let's continue unto chapter 28, section VI. The Postwar Bombs..."

My name is Reuel Bludworth and I'm a vampire. I'm over two thousand years old, give or take a few decades.

Now I'm sure no one believed in vampires anymore, and that Dracula was inspired by Vlad III the Impaler, but I'm very much real. Not that they know that. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer, vampires became more unbelievable due to her books, the Twilight Saga. Moreover, it has become a worldwide hit. Who knew they would love us vampires so much?

Stephenie is a vampire as well, over 500 years old. She was always an oddball, that she is. She was lucky that she wasn't punished by the Royal Chamber.

The Royal Chamber is like the Volturi in Twilight, but there are five of them and they more reasonable and merciful. Of course, they have one major law and that is not to reveal the secret that vampires do exist. You would either kill them or change them. Of course, those two are not the only options. The other option is to keep a close eye on them. Unlike centuries ago, people of this time and age would never believe in the existence of vampires, not even the witches or sorcerers.

There are five leaders in the Royal Chamber, well four now. One of them was my coven leader and my sire, _Stregoni Benefici_. Yes, I know. _Carlisle Cullen_ in twilight. Stephenie based him off from Stregoni, but he's five centuries older than me. He was everything as it was said in the book, a compassionate leader. His wife also goes by the name of Esme. Moreover, he has a power.

There are four more leaders that inspired Twilight, and there was Caius Alucini, and he was everything as the book was written, except having a mate. He minded at first, but the other four made him calm down and told him that's exactly how he acts, and it's true. Moreover, Caius couldn't hurt Stephenie since she used to be in his coven.

And then there was Charleston Atticus, who inspired Charlie Swan. He's like the character, but a lot more out spoken and braver, and he has a mate named Susan.

There was Lexine Dowling, who's a mixture of Leah and Didyme's power which was happiness, and she plans to never have a mate. One time, Stregoni, Stephenie, and I were talking about pairing up Caius and Lexine, but when they overheard us... Well, let's just say I still have the scar from Caius, but everyone can see the relationship and the feelings those two have with their constant bickering and witty remarks.

And the last leader was Vera Gladstone, but she disappeared two centuries ago, and ever since then, they've been trying to find a new leader, whether temporarily or permanent. They've asked me three to four times, but I just cannot simply take that role. Her coven of three vampires refused to take that role as well, claiming that she was alive, but they no had proof. But then again, the Royal Chamber had no proof that she was dead. Currently, the leader position was open to any of the covens of the five leaders.

School went by so quickly for me as I went home to the fairly large cabin in La Push. Yes, I lived in the Indian Reservation. My real-state agent recommended it, and it turns out part of the reason was to increase tourism here in Forks and in La Push. In the first few months that I have stayed here, it worked. Many people came to me, whether or not they were Team Edward or Team Jacob. They say I looked like James, the vampire tracker that tried to kill Bella.

As I got home, and lied down on the couch, I turned on the TV and switched it to Daily Planet News...

_"-respect, Senator. We can't entrust the security of the entire world to one man!"_ I heard the voice of General Wells.

I raised my eyebrow at this. What was this about? And why was Superman there? Was this about the nuclear weapon increase issue?

_"I understand your feelings, General." Superman said as he stepped up to the microphone. "When Senator Carter first approached me, I was reluctant to get involve. But after meeting with him and his advisers, I became convinced that I could make a difference. I have fought hard over the years to earn your trusts, and I solemnly swear to all of you that I will continue uphold the ideals of truth and justice. Not just for America. But for all the world."_

My mouth gaped at this as everyone in the meeting room clapped. What are they? Crazy?

My cellphone and quickly, I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Reuel! It's me, Steph. Are you watching the news?"

"You mean about Superman actually taking on the role to protect the world by himself? Yes."

"Crazy, huh?"

"My thoughts exactly," I said as I turned off the news.

Stephenie and I talked a little more longer as I asked how were the leaders doing and if there were any signs of Vera. Everyone was fine, and still no sign of Vera.

Later on that night, I went hunting. Just like in Twilight, I was a vegetarian vampire. Stephenie got the background setting from me.

As I tackled a deer and drank the blood from it. I started to hear the voice...

_The...Invasion..._

I whirled around trying to find that voice. Where did it come from?

I heard it again.

_..Invasion..._

Invasion?

"What Invasion?" I asked out loud and there was no answer.

...what Invasion?

* * *

Hello, yes I'm a twilight Fan, but I like to spice it up a little. :D

I'm not Team Edward.

**I'm TEAM CARLISLE!**

**Doctors always have good, expert hands ;)**

**Name:** Reuel Bludworth

**Sex: **Male

**Age:** 2,025 years old (looks like his mid-20s)

**Position:** History Teacher

**Location:** Forks, Washington

**History: **He was a slave in Corinth of Greece, and he escaped to the northwest unto another land. There, He was found and changed by Stregoni Benefici.

**Power/ability:**_ Forcefield – _able to create an orb of shield around himself or around others. The shield is very strong depending on the user's concentration, and can bounce back an incoming object twice as hard by doubling its force of momentum. Moreover in can shock a person who touches it. His shield is the color of transparent green with white electricity charring all over.

**Diet**: Animal Blood.

**Theme song:** "Somnus Nemoris" by Yoko Shimomura


End file.
